Patrick Star
King Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick "Not Rick" Star III of Bikini Bottom is a one-toothed irisless genius starfish who lives next door to Squidward Tentacles and SpongeBob SquarePants. He lives under a rock where he does absolutely nothing but entertain the masses. He is the most creative character in the YouTube World. He has also shown to be innovative, gentle, and especially (secretly) clever. Biography Early Childhood Patrick was born to Herb and Maggie Star but shortly and had a happy childhood growing up. Eventually Patrick grew up and into his own rock. Unfortunately, Patrick quickly forgot about his parents leading him to believe a random couple named Janet and Marty were his parents. Getting a Job For years, Patrick lived alone doing nothing but sleeping and using up all his welfare checks in order to buy fast food. However, one day Patrick got jealous that Spongebob got a hat so Patrick applied to work at the Krusty Krab however due to a rare genetic disorder, Patrick was physically unable to wear the Krusty Krab hat without falling down. This lead to Patrick becoming the laughing stock of Bikini Bottom. Patrick was eventually fired. King of Bikini Bottom It was eventually discovered that Patrick was a descendant of royalty, and as such he was crowned as King of Bikini Bottom. During this time Patrick learned about Communism from Justin Trudeau. Patrick, of course, didn't understand economics but he learned that under Communism he can take,rape, and sleep with anything he wants as long as he says he is "nationalizing" it. Patrick proceeded to "nationalize" the Krusty Krab, some guy's wallet, Squidward's House, and Old Man Jenkins. Eventually the citizens of Bikini Bottom got fed up with his leadership and it soon was revealed that Patrick's IQ was 24. However the last straw was when Patrick created his own song called "I Wrote This" and forced all the radio stations to play it. The song was so bad that it caused a massive panic and set back Bikini Bottom's development by 200 years. After this, all of Bikini Bottom formed a massive riot and chased Patrick out of town while throwing dodgeballs at him. Exile After being chased out of Bikini Bottom, Patrick was hit with a bowling ball by Doodlebob. When Spongebob asked Patrick if he was alright, Patrick replied "Finland!". With that, Patrick decided to move to Finland where he would create Wumbology, the study of Wumbo. Returning Home Eventually people forgot about Patrick so he returned to Bikini Bottom. He moved back into his rock and continued his old life of living off of welfare. Personality Patrick is extremely stupid (or many he could be a genius in disguse) and is prone to violence, especially if you call him "Tubby". Patrick harbours a strong hatred for This Channel. The only recorded time of him watching it was with Squidward, but his disdain for it suggests he has seen its content before. He's always ready to warm up squidward bathtub. he is frineds with a naive sponge Gallery de:Patrick Star Trivia *It's possible that he gets his money from disability services. *Much like the inside of Kirby, there's a entire pocket dimension located within Patrick's(big, scary, and pink) bellybutton. *In real life, when a starfish loses a limb, the limb will grow back and the limb will grow a body. Patrick has this ability, causing the existence of the fakes. *Due to everyone calling him fat, Patrick tried to get in shape. It worked at first, but he got too in shape after his fat sucked away. This was seen in the lost Spongebob short "PATRICK GETS IN SHAPE " *Despite he is so retarded, he and his retarded group of Bloopers/Inklings won the Spongebob VS Patrick Splatfest for unknow reasons, after this, SpongeBob tried to kill him, without success *Trevor Philips once tried to kill Patrick only because he thought he was a Majin. *It is unknown who is stupider him or Billy. *Helga Pataki once beat the crap out of Patrick which gave him a fear of big pink bows. *Patrick has numerous bootlegs, such as Pehtrek, Patjerk, and Rick-Pat. *Disturbingly enough, Patrick has been eaten sperm, As heard in "Chocolate with Nuts". This is cannon in that episode. Proof: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E_-oVXPhwp8 It was later found he say "PLEASE SPARE ME." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Category:RISD Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Childish Characters Category:Annoying Category:Communists Category:Murderers